memrise_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Audio FAQ
'Audio Uploads' There used to be batch/bulk audio upload in the past http://www.memrise.com/thread/1295481/ but according to user patouhttp://www.memrise.com/user/patou454/ it was removed. '3rd party scripts/apps' *OS X User eunoiahttp://www.memrise.com/user/eunoia/ created an app: Batch Uploader Beta (for MAC) http://www.memrise.com/thread/1296943/ *PC For PCs, user patouhttp://www.memrise.com/user/patou454/ talks about an Autohotkeyhttp://www.autohotkey.com/ scripthttp://www.memrise.com/thread/1296943/. Also in this thread, the possibility of running a Macintosh clone is discussed: The Hackintosh Project http://wiki.osx86project.org/wiki/index.php/Main_Page aims at running OS X on x86 hardware. Another option is running a Virtual Machine which in return is running OS X under Hackintosh is discussed. Reports on user-experience are still to be seen as of JUL 23 2013. =recording with external software= 'AUDACITY' Audacity is a free, open source, cross-platform recording and editing software. Get Audacity herehttp://audacity.sourceforge.net/ addons Chris's Compressor is a recommended add-on for Audacity in order to achieve consistent audio levels between recordings. It is available herehttp://theaudacitytopodcast.com/chriss-dynamic-compressor-plugin-for-audacity/ (suggested by user onelifeloghttp://www.memrise.com/user/onelifelog/). LAME mp3 encoderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LAME (as mentionened below) can be downloaded from sourceforge.nethttp://www.lame.sourceforge.net/. 'tricks' generic tricks: * make sure the endings are not clipped off patou's tricks: "Just record an entire level in audacity in one take. Then go to analyze > sound finder > set the minimum duration between sounds to 0.25 > ok This will generate labels which will be tied to each individual word or sentence. You might have to look over the labels, sometimes, if some words are to close together, they will be tagged as one. You need to add another label. Just select the word for a new label and press ctrl + B. Then, once all this is done go to file > export multiple > select MP3 format (you need to instal LAME). And then export. This will create individual audio files for each word that you can then quickly upload to memrise. notepad++ how to add I hope my explanation is clear. I was thinking about writing a guide with screenshots. I just might do that since it seems lots of people need help with audio. If you find the beginning or ending of certain words tends to be cut off, you can try increasing the label points to 0.15-0.30 in the sound finder. Be careful, you don't want to end the label after a new word starts though. A bit of playing around should do the trick. EX. Sound Finder > Label Starting point > 0.20 You can also try changing the level audacity treats as silence, that could also help. (its also an option in sound finder. I just haven't needed to use it yet, but try it out)" Posted here http://www.memrise.com/thread/1292434/ by patou454http://www.memrise.com/user/patou454/ Apr 12/13 on microphones: If you can, invest in / use a quality microphone "OK - so I borrowed a Shure SM58 mic and it works awesome...so well I am re-recording my previous audio. The mic costs $100 but is well worth the price if you are going to enter a lot of audio." Posted by user onelifeloghttp://www.memrise.com/user/onelifelog/) May 26, 2013 clicks and bumps: " I still have a problem with clicks/bumps in my recordings where I have to re-record about 10 % of my recordings. Any advice? I am using an SM58 microphone and Audacity." Posted herehttp://www.memrise.com/thread/1296788/ by user onelifeloghttp://www.memrise.com/user/onelifelog/) Jul 2, 2013. "Clicks might be due to scrolling or moving your mouse around while saying words or lightly hitting keys on your computer. My advice would be to try to make as little noise as possible. Using audacity, I have found when recording a sample it`s better to say a junk word before the actual recording to eliminate a bit of noise on the actual recording." Posted by user patouhttp://www.memrise.com/user/patou454/ Jul 2 'in browser' The duration of a recording in-browser is limited to 5 seconds (CITATION NEEDED!) Category:Audio Category:Help Category:Course Creation Category:Tips and Tricks